Large corporations, particularly in the service industries, typically interact with thousands of customers on a given day. Positive customer experiences facilitate long-term business relationships and are desirable for profitability. As a result, service companies, for example airlines, financial institutions, and the like, typically seek new approaches for interacting with customers and innovative ways to reduce response times (for example, reduced phone support queues, faster reply time to customer tweets, etc.) and/or improve customer satisfaction (e.g., optimizing existing processes).
Current technology enables customer-company interaction across a wide variety of systems and platforms, including but not limited to telephone, email, instant messaging, text messaging, video teleconferencing, social media postings, and/or the like. Consistent, prompt, helpful customer service remains desirable, regardless of the customer interaction platform. In particular, social networks and communications therein offer wide exposure and corresponding opportunity to demonstrate excellent customer service to a wider audience than a one-on-one phone call, email chain, or the like. Accordingly, improved social network assistance systems and/or tools remain desirable. For example, systems and methods capable of managing a micro-blogging (e.g., “twitter”) stream in connection with a high volume of stream activity are desirable.